the_three_virtuesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brickfeed Podcast
The Brickfeed Podcast is the TTV Channel's LEGO System themed podcast, focusing on news regarding LEGO's "standard" sets and their marketing. It covers LEGO themes other than BIONICLE and constraction, such as Ninjago, Marvel and DC Super Heroes, Elves, Ideas, Creator, and many more. Created to broaden the channel's potential audience, it is the second long-running podcast to be produced by The TTV Channel. It premiered in 2016 with a pilot and was originally hosted by Jon. After he was fired, Exxtrooper took over as host for the series. Prpldragon, Mesonak, Eljay, and Exx are almost constants on the podcast. Episodes 2016 *Pilot #Minifigures, Lego Ideas, and More #Civil War Sets #Ninjago Teaser and Spider-Man Minifigures #Collectible Minifigures Series 16 #Has LEGO Become Too Violent? #BIONICLE as a System Theme? #LEGO Dimensions and LEGO Worlds #LEGO Movie 2 Delayed #Ninjago Movie Cast #Mighty Micros and Ninjago Website #LEGO Disney Castle #BrickHeadz and BigFigs #LEGO Batman Movie Trailer #Summer Sets and LEGO Remake #Tanker Truck Takedown and Brickfair Stories #Supergirl, Minecraft and Disney #Death Star, Mixels, and Constraction #Ninjago Short and Marketing Woes #New Sets and Dimensions Debates #Discounts and... Lego Blackface? #"Nicklebeans" #Clean-Up on Aisle Jay #"Lorde Garmadon" #"Pickled Workflow" #"Shrek's Modular Swamp" #"Masters of Lifejitzu" #Nexo Knights 2017 #"Athetics" #"Calendar Man-Man" #"Milk-Boarding" #"Bootlegs and Business" #"Consraction Crime Family" #Ninjago 2017 Trailer #Lego 2016 Year-in-Review 2017 #New Year, New Problems #Maniacal Wyverns #Lego Territories #Professor of Play #Ninjago Movie Poster #Lego Ninjago Movie Trailer #Lego Batman Movie #LEGO SUMMER 2017 SETS at New York Toy Fair #LEGO DIMENSIONS ENDING?! #LEGO WORLDS Officially Released, Johnny Thunder, and a Lego Coffin? #LEGO Selling BADLY in he United States?! #LEGO Dimensions, Pirates, and Game Graphics #Lego Ninjago TV Show Voice Actor REPLACED?! #LEGO Wonder Woman Set and Collectible Minifigures Series 17 #LEGO Ninjago Movie Set Pictures and ReBrick Contest #Should LEGO Sunset the Nexo Knights? #LEGO Ninjago TV Series Spin-Off Teased by Writers #LEGO Thor Ragnarok, Justice League, and Ninjago Movie Set Details | Brickfeed Podcast #52 #LEGO Ninjago Contest, Saturn V, and Wonder Woman | Brickfeed Podcast #53 #LEGO Minecraft Mountain Cave Set and Unikitty TV Show #LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2 Trailer and New Summer Set Arrivals #LEGO Ninjago Movie Set and Minecraft Moments Contest Winners #FINAL LEGO Dimensions Wave (?) and Old Fishing Store Reveal #EXCLUSIVE LEGO Minifigures and Summer Set Discussion #LEGO NINJAGO Movie High Quality 2017 Set Pictures #LEGO NINJAGO Movie Collectible Minifigures and NINJAGO City Set #LEGO Justice League Sets and NINJAGO Movie Posters #AWESOME LEGO Ad Campaign | "Beware the Wall Guy" #LEGO DC Superheroes 2018 and NINJAGO Movie Polybags #LEGO SDCC 2017 NINJAGO Movie and Unikitty News #The Problem with LEGO Leaks (Video Podcast) #Is This LEGO's Answer to Buzzfeed? | BrickFeed Podcast #66 #Brace Yourselves, Winter Village Station is Coming | BrickFeed Podcast #67 #The Secrets of Ninjago City & Elvendale | Brickfeed Podcast #68 #Could LEGO Elves be BETTER than BIONICLE?! | BrickFeed Podcast #69 #"Boys vs. Girls" and the LEGO Movie 2 Rewrites | BrickFeed Podcast #70 #Will Critics Make the LEGO NINJAGO Movie Bomb? | BrickFeed Podcast #71 #What’s the Deal with Toys ‘R Us? Spoiler: It’s Bankruptcy | BrickFeed Podcast #72 #Prepare Your Wallet For New STAR WARS BrickHeadz | BrickFeed Podcast #73 #LEGO Star Wars 2018 BrickHeadz | "Always Forward" | BrickFeed Podcast #74 #LEGO Dimensions Officially CANCELED | BrickFeed Podcast #75 #2018 LEGO City, Creator, and Technic Set Pictures Revealed | BrickFeed Podcast #76 #LEGO Unikitty TV Show Sneak Peek | BrickFeed Podcast #77 #2018 LEGO NINJAGO "Sons of Garmadon" Set Pictures | BrickFeed Podcast #78 #2018 LEGO Batman Movie and Nexo Knights Set Pictures | BrickFeed Podcast #79 #LEGO Powerpuff Girls RUMORS and Downtown Diner Revealed | BrickFeed Podcast #80 #LEGO Friends Changes Everything | BrickFeed Podcast #81 #2018 LEGO Elves and Superheroes Set Pictures | BrickFeed Podcast #82 #Will LEGO Fantastic Four finally happen? | BrickFeed Podcast #83 #Will LEGO Star Wars KILL Constraction? | BrickFeed Podcast #84 2018 #What's Up with this Ship in a Bottle? | BrickFeed Podcast #85 #There's a LEGO Pop-Up Bar? | BrickFeed Podcast #86 #The END of LEGO Nexo Knights | BrickFeed Podcast #87 #LEGO CRIMES ON THE RISE | BrickFeed Podcast #88 #LEGO Marvel Avengers Infinity War Sets Revealed | BrickFeed Podcast #89 #New York Toy Fair 2018 LEGO Discussion | BrickFeed Podcast #90 #LEGO MOCist Gets Arrested for Being Stupid | BrickFeed Podcast #91 #The Great Hulkbuster Showdown | BrickFeed Podcast #92 #LEGO Ninjago Summer 2018 Sets | BrickFeed Podcast #93 #LEGO Ideas Project Review: Guest Starring Kevin Hinkle | BrickFeed Podcast #94 #LEGO Movie 2 Trailer and Watermelon Meso | BrickFeed Podcast #96 #Meso Gets Triggered | BrickFeed Podcast #97 #LEGO Voltron and Harry Potter Minifigures | BrickFeed Podcast #98 FULL EPISODE #LEGO Microscale Hogwarts and SDCC Ninjago News | BrickFeed Podcast #99 Full Episode #LEGO Ninjago 2019 Set Names LEAKED | BrickFeed Podcast #100 FULL EPISODE #LEGO Overwatch Reinhardt Design Controversy Ft. just2good | BrickFeed Podcast #101 FULL EPISODE #LEGO FORMA and the BIONICLE Rebirth Theory | BrickFeed Podcast #102 #LEGO Overwatch Bastion Set and Tracer Minifigure | BrickFeed Podcast #103 ##LEGOVERWATCH | 2019 LEGO Overwatch Set Discussion | BrickFeed Podcast #104 #2019 LEGO Set Discussion BONANZA | BrickFeed Podcast #105 #| LEGO Minecraft 2019 Transforms Constraction | BrickFeed Podcast #106 2019 #LEGO Movie 2 Collectible Minifigures and Writing Controversy? | BrickFeed Podcast #107 #| LEGO Movie 2 Fears and Controversies | BrickFeed Podcast #108 #New York ToyFair 2019 and LEGO Ideas | BrickfEEd Podcast #109 #LEGO Hidden Side Turns the Tide | BrickFeed Podcast #110 #A GOOD JACK SKELLINGTON?! LEGO Disney CMF and More | BrickFeed Podcast #111 #Ninjago Summer 2019 Set PIctures | BrickFeed Podcast #112 #LEGO Boost Star Wars is the BEST THING EVER | BrickFeed Podcast #113 #New LEGO Overwatch and Jurassic Park Controversy | BrickFeed Podcast #114 #Lego Sets Galore and 'Friends' Central Perk | BrickFeed Podcast #115 #BIONICLE LEGO Ideas and Rebuild the World | BrickFeed Podcast #116 #"Celebrating Celebrating" | Lego Dinosaur Fossils and Ideas Results | BrickFeed Podcast #117 #Lego Hidden Side 2020 Sets Revealed | BrickFeed Podcast #118 #Ninjago 2020 Prime Empire Sets Revealed | BrickFeed Podcast #119 Jokes *Tanker Truck Takedown *Wall Guy Trivia *This was the first show introduced in 2016. *Eljay was the host of Episode 58 as Jon was unavailable. *Eljay and Ven co-hosted Episode 57, making it the only episode with two hosts. *In Episode 63, Exxtrooper did a Flickr MOC showcase segment that is now a regular part of the show going forward, referred to as the "Exxtra MOC". *In the few months of 2016 between the cancellation of BIONICLE G2 and the sunsetting of Vessel, this podcast switched roles with the TTV Podcast as the show not behind the early access paywall. *Before this show was introduced, "Brickfeed" was used as the name for several Lego News videos during New York Toy Fair in early 2016. **These were released in a last-ditch attempt to pay off the hype that they'd built up in their fanbase over Var and Jon's trip to New York Toy Fair 2017, at which they discovered that they were not properly registered to see LEGO's wares. *Exxtrooper was the host of Brickfeed 89, an episode where the only TTV hosts present were him and Tenebrae Invictus. He also brought in a friend of his, Sander, shares Exx's first name. *105 was the longest podcast on the channel, discounting MakutaFests. *AT has, on average, been on Brickfeed longer than any other cast member. (Because he's only been on 105). Category:TTV Channel Category:TTV Shows Category:Shows Category:Brickfeed